The invention relates to a seat structure of a battery pack for a vehicle.
Conventionally, there is known a battery pack provided in a vehicle such as an electric car and a hybrid car for driving the vehicle. The battery pack is constructed such that a tray with battery cells stored therein is covered by a cover, and is arranged below a seat to be occupied by an occupant, that is, just above the bottom surface of the vehicle. Since the battery pack is susceptible to water, in order to prevent water droplets and the like jumped up from a road from invading into the interior of the tray, there is interposed between the tray and cover a gasket for preventing invasion of the water droplets.
In the above battery pack, when the tray and cover are assembled while they are displaced in position in the horizontal direction, a clearance is produced between the tray and cover, thereby raising a problem that sealing performance by the gasket can be lowered. Thus, there is known a technology relating to a seal structure of the battery pack which, even when the seal surfaces of the tray and cover are displaced in position in the horizontal direction, can make it hard for their respective seal surfaces to produce a clearance between them to thereby maintain high seal performance (see, for example, the patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP 2011-23230 A